


Long Awaited Reunion

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, adult/future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. Over four and a half years since they graduated from Uranohoshi, and parted ways. Now the three of them are reuniting to ring in the new year together.Birthday fic for Dia.





	Long Awaited Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 has arrived, and Dia's birthday with it. December and New Year's are always busy and stressful, but thankfully I've been ready for this occasion for a while, and was able to get a fic ready in time for it. It went a little longer than I had expected, though.  
> Unfortunately there were two birthdays in December that I missed. Fate/'s Nero Claudius on the 15., and Symphogear's Yukine Chris on the 28.. Especially for the latter I am annoyed that I wasn't able to write anything, but I simply didn't have the time or energy to come up with anything. Maybe next time.  
> Regardless this was a nice writing experience.  
> Happy birthday, sweet daughter, and happy new year.

It was New Year's Eve, and Dia was feeling nervous. And excited. Though she was doing her best at remaining calm, and her best was very good indeed.

It would be five years since they graduated this coming Spring, and since she, Kanan, and Mari parted ways. Today they were all getting together again. It wasn't like she had never seen them again since. Mari had come back for a short time after she graduated college, and her and Dia had shared a brief moment before Mari had to leave again. And she had seen Kanan just this past Summer. She assumed the two of them had met at some point as well. But this was the first time since they graduated from Uranohoshi that all three of them would be together again.

With everything that came with adult life and responsibilities it had been hard to stay properly in touch. Not to mention Dia had a hard time shaking the sense of not wanting to be a bother. What had at the start been very regular contact with a lot of phone calls and messages had gradually turned into somewhat regular contact. Mostly e-mails, though Mari was fond of sending postcards from wherever she visited.

Even so, Dia didn't feel like her feelings had changed much over the years. But how did you tell someone you still loved them after so long? There was a crack in her composure, and her brow furrowed. Her big worry was that the two of them had moved on after all of this time. Found someone else, or just lost interest for whatever reason. They had both been to other countries that were sure to have interesting people. Or worst of all would be that the two of them had moved on together, without Dia. She wasn't sure her heart could handle that.

Dia's thoughts got interrupted as the train's loudspeakers announced that they were approaching Numazu station. She checked for her bag, and grabbed it. It wasn't very big, as she still had some of her stuff at her parents' place. So she had only needed to bring the essentials. The plan was to stay for a few days, regardless of how this reunion turned out. Ruby was home for the holidays too, but Dia expected her sister would be spending time with her friends today and tonight, so they might not see each other until tomorrow.

The air felt really crisp when she stepped onto the platform. It was colder here than in Tokyo, but at least there wasn't a lot of wind today. Hopefully it would stay that way. She couldn't see Kanan or Mari out here, but in this cold they'd most likely be inside the station. They had agreed to meet here, even though Dia had to drop off her bag at home. It had been Mari's suggestion, which made Dia hope that meant she was as eager to meet again as Dia was.

She checked her phone to make sure nothing had changed. There was an update from Mari that she would be late, and an acknowledgement from Kanan. It didn't say whether Kanan was here yet, but Dia would find out soon enough. She texted a quick "Understood" herself, then headed into the station.

It didn't take Dia long to find Kanan. She was sitting on a bench that had a good view of the door where Dia came in, and was looking at her phone with a neutral expression. Dia's heart made a small jump at seeing her. She still looked as wonderful as ever. And when she looked up and smiled, Dia's heart made larger leap. It was like she was still a love-struck teenager. So much for growing up.

"Dia!" Kanan called out, and got up. Her hair flowed out over her coat with the movement. She wasn't wearing her ponytail today, which was a little strange to see, but she still looked great. Dia found herself glancing towards Kanan's hands. Her anxiety made her check whether there were any rings on Kanan's fingers that might indicate some change in her life, but there was nothing.

"Kanan," Dia smiled back. She nearly added -san to that out of old habit, but she didn't want to seem so formal. They kept teasing her for it, so she had gotten the impression that maybe they preferred it if she didn't.

If Kanan thought anything of it either way, it didn't show on her expression. She just spread her arms, and asked: "Hug?"

Part of Dia immediately wondered if that was okay. Or would it be too weird if she declined. All of a sudden the image of Kanan's toned body entered her mind, as she'd seen it last Summer. Kanan was all covered up now, so Dia couldn't actually see her muscles, but the memory of them was there. The abs that she wanted to rest her head against. She tried to push it out of her mind. The heir of the Kurosawa family shouldn't be so lewd. Still there was a slight blush in her cheeks as she accepted the offer, and embraced Kanan. Regardless of her muscular status, Kanan's hugs were always soft.

"It's good to see you again," Dia said earnestly. The smell was nice too. Nostalgic. That part of Kanan hadn't changed.

"And you," Kanan replied. Feeling her warm breath made Dia want to melt. But she couldn't. Certainly not here. They broke the hug and stepped apart. "So! Anything you want for your birthday?" Kanan asked cheerfully.

"I'm a bit old for that now," Dia replied. Not to mention it was a bit late to ask. What could she possibly have time to get for Dia today? Dia was just happy to be able to spend time with her two sweethearts again. If there was anything she wanted, it would be...

"Oh, really?" Kanan said with a knowing smile. Dia realised she had started scratching at her beauty mark again, and hurriedly stopped. No matter how hard she tried she was never fully able to get rid of that habit. "Well, if there's nothing you can think of, maybe I can come up something anyway," Kanan said. There was something about the way she said it that made Dia feel curious, but before she could think too much about it, both of their phones beeped.

It was a message from Mari, saying she was waiting out front. Dia had a feeling what that meant. Kanan insisted on carrying Dia's bag, and sure enough, outside they found Mari in her car. She still had that old van, even if Dia couldn't understand why she had kept it. Actually, that was a lie. Even though they'd only used it as a group for a short time, it was filled with so many memories. Though she was fairly certain that the real reason Mari had gotten that car in particular was because there was enough room in the back for a threesome. They had tested it out. Maybe best to not think too much about that, as her cheeks started feeling warm again.

Mari rolled down the window. "Hi~" she said. Then she raised her sunglasses, and Dia could see her eyes going wide. She popped the door open, jumped out, and rushed over to Dia. After a brief hug, she leaned back with a big smile. "Kya~, you look so _cute_!" she squealed.

It took Dia a moment to realise what Mari was reacting to. The hair. With how long it had been since last they saw each other in person, Mari hadn't seen Dia's new short haircut yet. She had gotten it late last year, and it only reached down to her shoulders now. She was quite happy with the change, and had maintained it. Ruby had had a similar reaction, come to think of it.

"Thank you," Dia said, and automatically brushed some of it behind her ear. "It's... ah... really good to see you again." She smiled back at Mari, and tried to control her heartbeat. It was so nice to be with them both again, that she momentarily forgot about her worries. Even better, the two of them were happy to see her as well. And Mari didn't seem to have changed at all, which she found a little comforting. Though as they went over to the car, she found herself looking at Mari's hands too, like with Kanan. Mari had a few rings, but none of the kind that Dia was worried about. She suppressed a sigh of relief.

"You take the front seat, Dia," Mari said as Dia went to open the door to the back. Kanan had already loaded the bag.

"Huh? But..." Dia had thought Kanan would sit in front, as she always did.

Kanan just shook her head when Dia looked at her, clearly reading Dia's mind as usual. "You go. Your birthday's tomorrow, after all," she said, and smiled.

Dia got in the front seat, a little bewildered. Why did she have the feeling those two were up to something? But if Dia had expected that Mari's driving would have improved over the years, then she had to think again.

"Augh! Mari, not so fast! Mind the corners!" Dia clung onto the seat belt, while also trying to find something else to grab onto.

"No worries!" Mari said cheerfully. "Everyone drives like this in Italy!" If that was true, then Dia wasn't sure she ever wanted to go to Italy. Even Kanan was looking a little pale.

Somehow they made it to the Kurosawa residence in one piece. Dia headed inside to greet her parents, and drop off her bag. It always made her smile how they left her room untouched. Of course they cleaned, as her mother wouldn't have allowed otherwise, but they left everything in its place. Ready for Dia to come home whenever.

After checking that Ruby truly wasn't there (apparently she had gone to Hanamaru's place), she went back out to the car. Though she didn't want to get back in unless Mari promised to drive more responsibly. There was a bit of a negotiation as Dia and Kanan suggested that one of them could drive instead. When that fell through, Dia suggested maybe taking the bus back to Numazu instead. While she made it clear she was offended, Mari finally agreed to take it easier.

They were heading back to Numazu to eat. Mari was buying them dinner at one of the finer restaurants, and neither Dia nor Kanan were about to turn down her offer. Dia hadn't eaten anything since she left Tokyo, so she would have been happy with anything. Which of course included the best seafood restaurant in town. They were seated immediately, as Mari had booked a table well in advance.

While she might seem prone to whimsy, Mari was actually a competent planner, who didn't leave a lot to chance. Dia knew she hadn't gotten the director position back in school just because of her family ties. Though she wasn't sure if Mari had settled on what she wanted to do for a career yet. After college she had mostly been travelling. Dia might have done the same had she been in the same position, and had the money. She couldn't really fault Mari for taking advantage of that.

As far as herself was concerned, Dia's internship was ending in April, and she was hoping to find a permanent position somewhere in the Numazu area. Nearly five years in Tokyo had taught her that she wasn't really a big city person at heart. She missed small-town life, and you couldn't really smell the ocean in the same way. Her family probably wouldn't mind having her closer either, though she hadn't actually discussed it with them.

Kanan had gotten her diving instructor license, and had spent some time accumulating experience before she returned to Uchiura and her family's business early this year. Hence how she and Dia were able to meet this past summer. Dia couldn't honestly say whether or not that had had any impact on her desire to move back out here. Love did strange things to you, but she wanted to think she wasn't quite so easily influenced. She probably would have wanted to go back eventually anyway.

Their time at the restaurant was filled with light chatter. Dia hadn't really gotten much better at small talk, even with her closest friends, so she didn't contribute as much as the other two did, but it was still nice to reminisce and catch up. Who knew when they'd have their next chance to do so. Sure they still kept each other mostly up to date via e-mail, but no one ever remembered to fit everything in there.

Dia limited herself to a single glass of wine, as she was unfortunately somewhat of a lightweight. Even then she was feeling slightly tipsy and warm by the time they got out. It probably wouldn't last long. Hopefully.

The sun went down so early this time of year that it was already dark when they exited the restaurant. The plan was to hang out together until the new year (and Dia's birthday) arrived, but that was still a lot of hours to fill the time with. It was Mari who came up with a suggestion. To drive back to Uchiura, and go on a tour of all of the old places. See what had changed, and what hadn't. Dia and Kanan agreed. This was already quite nostalgic, so why not keep going with that theme.

As they were parking the car at the Ohara building, Dia was pondering something. Feeling somewhat emboldened by the light buzz she was still on, she was tempted to just confess right away that she still loved them, and wanted to get back together. Everything had been so nice so far, and she would love to be able to walk hand in hand as they went about their tour. But if it backfired, that would make the rest of the evening incredibly uncomfortable. Maybe best to save any of that for the end, where if it went badly, she could at least just leave afterwards.

It was just that the way they were smiling at her, and each other, made her feel so warm. They were together again. Smiling, laughing, talking comfortably, without it feeling awkward. Almost like they had never parted at all. She didn't know how long that would last. How long it would be until the next time. Maybe things hadn't changed much for now, but what about by next time? Maybe that would be the point where they had outgrown each other. She wanted to seize this moment, this feeling, while it was here.

They exited the car while Dia kept thinking. They had enough time that everywhere they wanted to go was within walking distance. Mari popped quickly inside to get some gloves and scarves for all three of them. She thankfully had extras, as it might get quite cold tonight.

As Dia accepted hers, and she looked into Mari's eyes, she couldn't bear it any longer. "Um... you know..." she spoke up after wrapping the scarf around her neck. Both Kanan and Mari looked at her. "I... I just... I still..." The weight of their gazes made Dia hesitate. Things were going so nicely, and what if she ruined it all now? "No, never mind," she said. It could wait. She didn't want to risk making things awkward yet.

The other two looked at her curiously, then at each other. "Let's go then," Kanan said, her smile returning. "We should keep a brisk pace to help us stay warm." Dia nodded, and the three of them started heading out side by side. Mari in the middle, Dia on her left, and Kanan on her right.

"Dia," Mari said softly. Dia looked over, a little confused. Mari gestured with her eyes for Dia to look down, and as she did she saw that Mari was offering her her hand. Dia felt momentarily bewildered. Was she imagining things? Had she fallen asleep in the car, and this was a dream? No, it didn't matter.

 _Seize the moment, Dia_ , she told herself. With a racing heart, and blushing cheeks, she reached out and took Mari's hand in her own. Even with the gloves, the touch felt warm. She heard a giggle come from Mari, which just made her blush harder, so she tugged the scarf up to hide her face a little. Things had somehow ended up how she wanted, and she couldn't help smiling.

The first stop was the old school building. They passed the Takami inn on the way, which seemed like it was quite lively tonight. Aqours winning Love Live back then had drawn some extra tourists to the area, even if the group was no more. And Takami inn was a popular place to try to get a reservation now, especially for those who wanted to stay here for some holiday occasion. Dia wondered whether Chika was around, but the three of them weren't going to check right now. Today was just about them.

For a building that was no longer maintained, the old school still looked remarkably decent. Of course they were really only seeing it by the light of the stars, and the moon. It was a beautifully clear sky, and nearly a full moon, so one might think they could see really well, but that was probably not actually the case. They made their way into the courtyard, but decided against entering the building. There was nothing but memories left here anyway. No one had bothered cleaning up the paint from the closing day either, even though it was quite flaky by now.

Dia didn't know whether they eventually planned to tear the building down, or repurpose it for something else. She didn't really want to check, in case the answer was one she didn't like. But she liked to imagine that Mari would use any pull she had left to leave the building standing for as long as possible. Of course that shouldn't come at the expense of the good of the town that had supported them so much. If it had to go, then it had to go.

It was amazing how fast the hours passed as they wandered around from place to place. Mari had gotten bolder as they went along, and eventually linked arms with both Dia and Kanan. While it had been unexpected, Dia felt like she probably shouldn't have been surprised. It had been foolish of her to think that only she would want to make the most out of their time together while it lasted. She should have known them both better by now, but maybe the years had made her forget again.

There were a lot of memories to revisit, and as midnight approached they drifted back towards the Ohara building. Mari wanted to watch the New Year's fireworks from the old pier they always used to meet up at. They could see along a large part of the town from there, but neither Dia nor Kanan would have been likely to say no either way. It was a fitting end to their tour.

Some fireworks had started going off early, since there was always someone who couldn't wait, so by the time they got onto the pier there were already bangs and flashes going off. They huddled together for warmth, and Dia had been shifted into the middle now. She wasn't sure why or how, but she wasn't about to complain. Things today had played out better than she had dared hope for. Even if it was just for tonight, it felt like they were still as close as ever. This feeling was going to stay with her a long time.

"You doing okay?" Kanan asked of the other two. She had always been the most warm-blooded of them, and she knew as much herself. So they were used to her checking up on them.

"Yup!" Mari replied cheerfully, while Dia just nodded. It felt a bit like a dream she didn't want to wake up from.

Soon enough the big fireworks started going up, signalling that the new year had arrived. Even out here the pop and crackle of it all as it lit up the night sky in all sorts of colours was easily heard. It was magical.

"Happy birthday, Dia," Mari suddenly said.

"Happy birthday," Kanan echoed, and the two of them leaned their heads against Dia's.

Dia felt like her emotions were starting to bubble out of control. "Thank you," she said, keeping her voice steady.

"We have a gift for you," Mari said, and stepped forward out of their little huddle. Kanan did the same, and side by side they both turned to face her. And then they both got down on one knee in front of her.

Before Dia could process what was going on, Mari lifted something out of her coat pocket. Had that been in there the whole time?

"Dia, will you..." Kanan started, as Mari held forth a small box.

"Marry us?" Mari finished as she opened the box. There was enough light from the lamps on the pier that Dia could tell it was a ring, even if it was too dark to see it perfectly. Yet the gems set in it sparkled every time they were lit up by the fireworks.

Dia lifted her hands up over her mouth as she let out a shocked gasp. She had wanted to reaffirm her love for them, and now they were suddenly proposing marriage? Was this truly real? She had to turn around so they couldn't read her face. It was becoming impossible to maintain her composure.

"You two have been conspiring without me, then," she said. It was not a question. They had always done that, and it didn't seem like that had changed.

"Of course!" Mari said, as if that was perfectly natural.

"Sorry..." Kanan said, and to her credit it sounded like she meant it. "But we wanted to make it a surprise. Can you forgive us?" It didn't sound like she thought Dia wouldn't.

Dia hated it when they acted like they knew her better than she knew herself. "H-how long...?" she managed to ask.

"Forever!" Mari said, and even with her back turned, Dia could tell Mari was grinning.

"Mari," Kanan chastised her. "She contacted me less than two weeks ago," she said to Dia. "So this is all pretty new to me as well. But... ahm... it's not like I was that hard to convince..." That wasn't fair. How was Dia supposed to be upset in the face of a warm, affectionate tone like that? She looked over her shoulder, but it was hard to tell whether Kanan was blushing. It sounded like she was, though.

"So what do you say?" Mari asked.

"Will you?" Kanan asked. They both sounded so hopeful.

Dia slowly turned back around to face them. She knew the right thing would be to ask for some time to consider it. This wasn't going to be easy, after all. Of course, with Mari's resourcefulness it probably wouldn't be hard to find someone willing to wed a same-sex couple. But three people? The right course of action was clearly to sit down and talk this through, so Dia could take her time and consider everything carefully before answering. Hear what their plan was, and how they intended to make this work.

Unfortunately her heart was beating so loudly that it was drowning out her sensible side. She could feel something warm trickle down her cheeks, and she collapsed on top of them, hugging them both tightly. Nearly making all three of them fall over.

"Yes," she answered before she started bawling her eyes out.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: I wasn't able to decide what I wanted either Dia or Mari to have studied at their respective colleges, so I ended up dancing around the subject.  
> 2: I don't really have a good grasp of the geography of Uchiura.


End file.
